World Map of Vortua
Eolo Territory Somati - The only Eolo town that warmly welcomes outsiders. It is known for it’s ale and cheap company. Since it is the only city that outsiders are allowed, it is the only place one may procure Eolo weapons. Somati seems like a safe haven for all the bigotry in the world, but it is no less infested with disease and pest than any other very open city, its streets are sometimes laden with trash despite the grand efforts of the populace there. Onuda - Outsiders are strictly forbidden, even some of the Eolo themselves are unaware of what goes on within this sacred city. There are rumors that this is where the rich metals and precious stones the Eolo sport come from, but this is only a theory. Other tales about this place are that the Eolo found their origin in this sacred piece of earth, thhis makes it a very secretly kept land. Akutcha '''- Resting within the only pass of the mountains, the Eolo of this tribe are known to attack outsiders. The land beyond this mountain range is sacred and leads to Onuda, no Akutcha is a natural outpost and defense to defend the ancestry of the Eolo. Strategically, an ideal position for a bastion of this type. Frea Territory '''Fort Vestings - The capital of the Frea region. This is known as the home of the Alpha and his tribe, surrounded by lush forests and vine laden grooves, the Fort has been in severe need of reparations for many many years now, but without the proper know how in masonry, the Frea can scarcely do anything about the situation except adapt.. Ragne - A large village that has flourished over the years. It is now the most popular and well known cities in the Frea territory. Even though its technology is not as advanced as other cities in its vicinity, it is a very warm place where people greet each other and strangers with politeness and eagerness. Boro - A sacred town to the Frea. This is usually where they travel to bury their dead and pray to the Father Moon, these are considered sacred grounds thatno outsider should treat within. There are no immediate defenses present, but anyone could tell you that it would not be wise to wander within those lands without a small army of some sort. Yui Territory Loratzen - A massive city that circles the trunk of the Mother Tree. This is the only Yui city to not allow outsiders other than the occasional trader here and there. The Monarch resides within the city’s inner walls, where the wealthy aristocrats live and the streets are rumored to be plated with gold, it is hard to enter this sacred city for it is guarded by many hundred soldiers barring the route within the walls. Yirimas - This is a holy city where many who believe in the life giving powers of the Mother Tree come to make a pilgrimage. Some young Yui have the luxury of residing here during their year away from home during their coming of age ritual. Yirimas is a peaceful haven from the hustle and bustle of Loratzen. Praised for its quiet and calmness. Endir - Within a dense forest tucked away is the Yui’s most busy trade port. Here, many artisans, crafters, and other strange folk gather to sell their merchandise. often this is where the Yui gather their rations and equipment from other races. Mostly to reverse engineer these things, but also simply to explore other regions of the world, even if only for a moment. most Yui never go farther than Endir. Hume Territory New Ashen - Home of the Councilmen, the democratic nation of the Humes. This home used to be called the Great Ashen before the events of the few last years, a large portion of the population lives within its scraped walls, still the government there (The Council) Keep the order and democracy high in esteem. The city is powered in steam and the hard work of many strong men. being the hub for many people to begin their lives in, New Ashen sports a great ship building scene and encourages inventors, engineers and experts to come live within their safe walls. Langham’s Wreck - Langham’s Wreck is called such because of the massive amounts of metals and other useful scraps found in the area, making it a perfect place to salvage and trade. It serves as a small hub for trading resources most of the time, it is mostly a mining town that has deforested the regions around it to help build the walls and houses of New Ashen. It is home to no Nobleman and generally the quality of life there is lower than most places in the Hume territories. Porte De Lairion - Or called by its more local name : Port Del’air is a huge mess of conflagrations between different pirate factions, no one really rules the Port, it's more so a free for all, pubs, brothels and armament shops are in their prime in this area full of boardwalks and rickety ladders leading to shady dealings. The area mostly made of wood has been known to catch fire, but the ease of this being that the materials are very cheap to replace. This area is isolated from the rest of the island, meaning no permanent housing is recommended here in this area, seeing as the grounds are either rock or infertile. Ceth Marle / Beon Hives - '''The Hives are home to the Hex types of Ceth, they live in huge buildings, very ordered and direct with a keen emphasis on the hexagonal shape. The living spaces are quite small and secluded, isolated to small apartments to harbor the thousands upon thousands of workers there. Both hives sport the same design, it being seen as the most effective but while the Marle hive enjoys generally sharper traits in its architecture, the Beon Hive has adopted a more rounded type of structural design. '''Abandoned Hive - The Arachne Ceth make their home in this run down city that used to be one of the Hex Hives, they live here catching unsuspecting prey or sometimes even each other, resorting o cannibalism very easily. The surrounding areas are also swarming with these dangerous Ceth. Morningstar Island - This is where the Anisera Ceth gather in large flocks. It is a quite peaceful island where the Anisera show ample generosity and hospitality to their guests, they possess a richness of soil that is unmatched throughout the world of Vortua, no one truly knows why but it's suspected to be because of the Anisera themselves. Sirin The Sirin are unique. They do not have towns or tribes, for they nest freely among the tallest of trees. They do, however, have a place of meeting deep within the Mother Tree's branches. A place only the Sirin know about in large part since navigating the humongous branches is too much of a hassle for airships and other predators considering the limited maneuverability of these. The Sirin enjoy a bountiful freedom within the shade of the mother tree. Category:Maps